


Forgotten

by Shadowslayer1331



Series: Sliders: Reunion [3]
Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowslayer1331/pseuds/Shadowslayer1331
Summary: Amanda Mallory misses her son deeply since he disappeared into the multiverse. She could never forget about him....right?
Series: Sliders: Reunion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Forgotten

Four Years. Four long, lonely years. With a shaking hand, Amanda wiped away tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Four years ago her son vanished, leaving her alone.

She called the police of course, which eventually led to Conrad Bennish sitting her down and explaining to her that her son must be traveling the multiverse.

It brought little comfort, knowing he may never return to her. Why would he leave her like this? Conrad said he most likely got lost, then explained that the likelihood of his finding home again would be nearly impossible.

“Mom, in the event something goes wrong and I don’t return, this is a message for you. I want you to know that I love you very much, and I hope you understand that I have to do this. Try not to worry. You know me, wherever I am, I’m probably having a blast. Oh, and don’t throw out any of my stuff. Who knows, I might make it back one day”

Damn you, Quinn. Why did she have to lose him like she lost her husband? Why did she have to feel so helpless and alone?

She turned away from his bedroom. It looked the same as the day he left, untouched by time. She hoped that one day he may see it again, see that she never forgot him.

In truth her hope had dwindled down to nothing, her heart aching for her son. He may be hurt, or worse dead. He may be stranded on some parallel world. Did he find a new home, with a new mom? No, he would never abandon her willingly. If he was alive he was surely still trying to get home. But after four years she stopped expecting it.

Still, she walked to his room almost every day, wishing to find him in bed. She walked to the basement, wishing to find him hunkered over a desk or computer. Every day she was greeted by the same loneliness and emptiness.

Once again she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She leaned against a wall, trying to steady her breathing. No matter how much pain it brought her, no matter how little hope she had left she would not forget him. She refused to forget him. He would live forever in her memory if memories of him were all she could keep.

The memories brought her so much pain, but it was a pain she would happily tolerate if it meant never forgetting her son.

She startled out of her thoughts as she heard knocking on her front door. With a sigh she pushed herself off the wall and wiped at her eyes, trying to make it look like she didn't have another breakdown. She soon gave up however as she felt fresh tears escape from behind her eyes.

"Coming" she managed to call out with her broken voice, taking a deep breath once more to try and calm herself for her unexpected guest. Knowing she couldn't do much more to hide her tears she opened the door.

* * *

Quinn landed on the road in front of his home, quickly getting to his feet as the vortex closed behind him. Looking around a broad smile came to his face. Four years, four long chaotic years finally came to an end!

He was incredibly lucky, he considered. During the last slide he stumbled upon a double who mastered sliding. Using his doubles timer they programed Quinn's home coordinates according to his quantum signature.

Home! After all these years he was home! He was so excited he could scream it from the rooftops. Running toward the house he unhooked the gate, his grin growing as he heard the iconic squeak. Closing the gate he ran to the front door, knocking furiously. 

He couldn't wait to see his mom again. All those four years he carried the guilt at leaving her alone. He knew she wouldn't take it well, especially after what happened to his father. But he was home and they would soon be together again.

The front door opened.

* * *

Somewhere in the vast multiverse Oberon Geiger just completed an experiment, the ramifications of which causing disastrous side effects throughout the multiverse.

He merged Quinn Mallory with his fraternal double, hoping to eventually merge the entire multiverse together and escape his unstuck prison.

He nearly succeeded, but was luckily stopped by Mallory and his friends. Unfortunately, however, the merging experiment still happened, the side effects of which erasing all Quinn and Colin doubles from existence.

* * *

Amanda opened the front door, looking out at her empty yard. Why had she come down here again? She couldn't say for sure. Closing the door she turned around and walked through her empty house.

Reaching the upstairs guest room she peered inside. She couldn't place why, but looking into the simple and nearly empty room brought her a feeling of great disparity.

Perhaps it was the regret of never having a child with her husband before his death. She planned to make that room her child's room, but alas fate took him away before she could.

With a sigh she walked past the room, not giving it a second thought. The previous despair completely forgotten.


End file.
